fortressfuryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lore
The story behind Fortress Fury (i.e the lore). (Taken from http://fortressfallout.com/the-lore) In the beginning, there was Nothing... To create something, Nothing gave birth to the siblings, Light and Change. From the Three, came land and water and air. The Three Forces stood together in awe of what they had accomplished through willpower, but found their world to be lacking. So They created a new pair of siblings, Life and Death, to use what the Three had created. Life expanded across the land, but Death was always far more powerful. So Light and Change came together to give Life a unique gift: Magic. A perfect equilibrium was attained. But Change grew disgusted with his complacent creation and left, vowing to return. Since the introduction of magic, the people of the land have known great peace while coexisting alongside powerful nature elementals. For thousands of years, the people of the land studied and grew their knowledge of magic. Magic led to the birth of Alchemy and the rise of great kingdoms. Each kingdom created a fortress at its center, and the land became known as Forterra. There was unmatched prosperity and the people grew more comfortable. After generations of peace, the kingdom of Ballastair was destroyed. Every ruler throughout Forterra was called to the Congress of Kingdoms in the city of Fenestra to discuss the situation. Rumors passed between alleys in every city; it had been three thousand years since He left, but the people were nearly certain that Change had returned. The kingdoms had begun to arm themselves for the first time in their history, while people who had never known fear faced a catastrophe. On that day, the world’s eyes were on the Fenestra. The noble representatives gathered in the Great Glass Dome of the Congress to discuss a response to the attack. Change sent his emissary, the God Altair, to meet with the nobles. After hearing the nobles’ grievances, Altair sealed them all inside the Great Glass Dome of the Congress. Altair set a fire in the center of the dome and forced the world to watch as their leaders cooked to death in a glass oven. Next, he raised a grand coliseum beside the glass castleturned-tomb. To announce the return of Change to the world - and with him, the return of conflict - Altair summoned mirrored spheres to project his image to everyone throughout Forterra. Within this arena, I have placed an ultimate crown. Only those worthy of my competition will be able to fight for it. Embrace the turmoil and you too can earn a place within the highest ring - to fight for a chance to heal your world, or to rule it! I have killed your masters. Now it is up to you to do what is necessary and free yourself from their tyrannical yoke. Gather your families and loved ones close, for you will need them. In one night, the great cities have all burnt and the world you knew lies in shambles. But this is your chance to do more than survive. Summon and command the nature elementals to build a new fortress and start a new kingdom. Morph the elementals and defend your territory. Mine for minerals to power your Alchemy and win the fame you deserve. Grasp the destiny in front of you and carve out the world you want to see. But struggle hard, for there is no survival without success. And if you’re lucky, you might find a way to win the favor of the Goddess of Light…